Radio detection and ranging (radar) systems use radio waves to determine range, direction, and speed of objects. In various applications, radar systems are integrated with other detection systems. For example, automotive safety features are becoming increasingly sophisticated and automated, and these features operate based on detection of objects and obstructions rather than relying solely on driver detection and intervention. The integration of radar systems with automotive safety features facilitates the detection of objects and obstructions for use by the safety features.